Lost Child
by Lin Zu
Summary: Otoño sin duda era una de las épocas favoritas de Harry en Hogwarts, sin embargo este no esperaba que una gran noticia se avecinaba. Recuerdos, memorias pasadas...Incluso, la reaparición de un viejo amor perdido, ¿El podrá con todo eso?


**Bueno amigos míos! He vuelto a aparecer en el mundo del Tom x Harry y no saben cuan feliz me siento de eso, ya que me gusta mucho. Los personajes de Harry Potter son netos de J.K Rowling, solo tengo un personaje propio acá y la trama es mía. Este fanfic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards. Sin más, espero que les agrade la lectura - corazón -**

 **Lost child**

En un pueblo semi abandonado de Inglaterra, yacía una familia un tanto dispersa. Las personas que la componían habían tomado este recinto como próxima parada al saber que quienes lo poblaban, habían desistido de vivir allí. El jefe del hogar era Marvolo Gaunt, quien creyó que aquella iba a ser una de sus mejores decisiones. Un lugar solitario cubierto de especias y ríos, casas vacías por doquier y ropas en buen uso, todo parecía perfecto. No obstante, una semana de haber pasado allí se dio cuenta que era igual a donde vivían, exceptuando que allí, para su felicidad, estaban solos.

Tenía a sus dos hijos Morfin y Merope, a su nieto Tom y a un niño que recogieron de la calle, Harry. Para desgracia de Marvolo, los dos últimos eran mestizos. Al principio no había aceptado que Merope tuviera a un hijo mestizo por leyes de la familia, sin embargo, con él tiempo fue entendiendo que si ignoraba al muchacho podría vivir con ello. Morfin una determinada noche llegó con un niño en brazos, le sorprendió la extraña acción de este, pero luego le comentó que él motivo por el cual lo había traído a casa era por él "gran potencial que tenía dentro", entonces Marvolo no dudó en permitir tenerlo, si ese niño iba a generar buenas nuevas, pues que así sea.

—Harry…

El niño giró a ver quién lo estaba llamando, resultó ser su primo Tom. Muy emocionado le dio los buenos días y un abrazo, Tom reaccionó de la misma forma

—Tom, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?— preguntó feliz, sabía qué día era hoy y haría lo posible para que todo sea perfecto.

—No lo sé Harry, algo digno de un supremo líder como yo, por supuesto. — respondió entre risas y con aires de grandeza.

Efectivamente, hoy es 31 de Diciembre y Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt cumplía 10 años.

Para Tom, aunque suene muy simple, lo único que le haría feliz sería pasar todo el día con su primo Harry, jugar por las praderas, darse un baño en el río, comer algo de pastel preparado por su mamá y tener una pijamada con él niño de ojos verdes.

Suspiro.

A pesar de la vida que Tom tenía, era feliz. Probablemente su familia era muy esquiva, exceptuando a Harry y su mamá o que de vez en cuando, no cuenten con que comer o distraerse, pero vivía bien y con eso se conformaba.

—Entonces, mi Lord, voy al pueblo vecino a buscar unos ingredientes para hacerte el mejor pastel!— exclamó con emoción

—Pero Harry… no hay dinero, ¿Cómo harás eso?—preguntó con sorpresa, debido a que apenas y tenía para comprar ciertas cosas, de ahí vivían con lo que él bosque les brindaba y le parecía muy extraño que él tío Morfin le haya dado algo de dinero, pues es tacaño.

Harry muy risueño, tomó la mano de su primo y lo guio hasta su cuarto, cerró la puerta y alzó su colchón. Debajo de este yacía una pequeña funda de monedas, la cual puso delicadamente en las manos de Tom.

—A escondidas a veces trabajo cargando cosas para él pueblo vecino y conseguí esto, así que tranquilo. — susurró con una sonrisa.

A Tom no le sorprendía en los absoluto, sin embargo, le ponía feliz lo esforzado que era. Tan fragil, inconsciente e inconsciente del mundo a su alrededor, siempre le placía protegerlo de cualquier mal, y nunca desistiría de hacerlo. Después de todo es su primo, su Harry.

Sin mucho que hacer al respecto, soltó un largo bostezo y le palmeo la cabeza. Su primo le miró extrañado por la repentina acción, después de eso, cómodamente se acostó en su cama extendiendo a cada lado de esta sus brazos.

— Bueno, el líder supremo te espera. — respondió, para después sonreír.

—Entonces Tom, no tardaré ¿Si? ¡Donde venga y te vea dormido te castigaré!, ya que tú debes de ayudarme con el pastel. —exclamó, saliendo, luego se acercó a donde su primo y para sorpresa de este, le plantó un beso en la frente junto con un cariñoso abrazo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tom. —dijo, y en silencio salió de la habitación de este. Él mayor solo pudo observar como lentamente se cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y que, aunque Harry se lo haya advertido, caía poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta que finalmente él sueño lo venció.

 _ **5 horas más tarde…**_

Alguien lo estaban moviendo de una forma muy revoltosa, no era Harry, él es más dulce a la hora de levantarlo. Escuchaba gritos, toda la familia exclamando insultos, pasos desesperados, algo ocurría. Así Tom Riddle se dispuso a despertarse, de forma muy perezosa abrió los ojos y miro extrañado a todos los integrantes.

— ¡Tú!, ¿Dónde lo escondiste?—preguntó Morfin, con el ceño fruncido.

—No nos mientas, mestizo. —dijo con severidad su abuelo.

—Hijo… ¿qué ocurrió con Harry?—expresó, un tanto más suave que el resto de su familia, su madre.

Esperen, ¿Harry?, creía no haber escuchado de forma correcta pero por la forma en la que todos se referían a él, le daba miedo. Al pararse de su cama para buscarlo por toda la casa e incluso en los escondites que solo ellos conocían, el menor no estaba, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra por completo.

El niño de sus ojos había desaparecido.

De repente las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, ¿Tal vez alguien en el pueblo lo raptó?, ¿Se habrá perdido en el bosque? o… ¿Murió? Cualquiera de esas terribles opciones, aunque su madre le haya impedido salir de casa, Tom corrió por todo el bosque, por todo el pueblo en busca de su primo. A Riddle no le importaba si tenía que hacerlo todos los días sin falta, pagar el dinero que fuese, incluso si tenía que matar a quienes se hayan puesto en medio de él y de Harry, lo haría.

Nadie le quitaba lo único que le importaba sin salir ileso

 _ **Por otro lado**_

Mientras tanto muy lejos de donde se hallaba Tom, en lugar llamado "El valle de Godric", una pareja, Lily y James Potter estaban muy felices por su reciente hallazgo, sin embargo, algo apenados por la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente. Frente a ellos estaba el tesoro que habían estado buscando desde hace muchos años, su hijo. No obstante, él niño lloraba, no de felicidad sino de tristeza por alguna extraña razón.

—Pequeño...cuéntanos por favor, ¿Por qué estás así?, sabemos que lo que hicimos fue inesperado pero al verte supimos que eres el hijo que un día nos robaron. —recalcó James al final, con ternura.

—Tom…hoy es su cumpleaños. —susurro despacio y entre sollozos

— ¿Tom? ¿Es algún amigo tuyo del pueblo en él que estábamos?—indagó con curiosidad Lily.

—Es mi primo, ustedes no entienden, me alejaron de él...ahora él está solo con él abuelo Marvolo y tío Morfín, ellos son malos, no lo quieren y se va a sentir solo sin mí, déjenme volver.

James y Lily cruzaron miradas entre ellos y luego se sentaron uno en cada lado de Harry, mientras lo abrigaban en un cálido abrazo. Para ellos era difícil decirle a Harry que no lo soltarían de ninguna forma y menos aún si las personas que se lo habían llevado eran unos explotadores, ya luego se encargarían de investigar quienes eran para hacerles pagar, mientras tanto, sólo quieren hacerle entender a su hijo, que su lugar es allí con ellos teniendo la vida que un niño de verdad merece, llena de amor y ternura, mimos y cuidados, estudios avanzados y una carrera única.

—Tranquilo mi pequeño, encontraremos a tu primo y lo traeremos con nosotros, ¿sí? por ahora, queremos saber mucho de ti, hemos perdido 5 años de tu valiosa vida...—recalcó Lily con mucha tristeza.

—No tendría ningún problema, pero antes de todo por favor, cuénteme qué pasó hace 5 años atrás y por qué dejaron que me secuestraran.—inquirió Harry lleno de duda, mientras se paraba frente a sus padres quienes se sorprendieron que un niño de cinco años ya pueda actuar de forma tan madura como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

—Verás, todo ocurrió de la siguiente forma...

 _ **. . .**_

Otoño sin duda era una de las épocas favoritas de Harry en Hogwarts. Ahora podemos apreciar a un chico un tanto bajo, de cabellos revueltos por el viento y unos magníficos ojos color esmeralda, llevaba puesto para orgullo de su padre y madre, él uniforme de Gryffindor. Potter nunca se imaginó que después de mucho tiempo lleno de martirios, escasez de comida, falta de educación, iba a recibir todo lo que tiene ahora y lo que más le sorprendía, era que por sus padres, ahora él es un mago. Desconocía de este colegio de magia y hechicería hasta que, a los 10 años le llegó una carta informando que estaba cordialmente invitado a formar parte de esta mega escuela.

— ¿Soñando despierto, Potty?—preguntó burlesco un chico de cabellos rubios e intensos ojos grises, parado frente suyo.

—Hola Draco y no, solo estaba pensando cuan bueno es vivir, ¿vas hacer algo ahora? hay tiempo libre

— ¡Siempre andando en las nubes! Obviamente es nuestro tiempo libre porque nos vamos Hogsmeade, duh y sí, hay que tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, yo invito.

Harry sonrió, le gustaba mucho la presencia sarcástica de su amigo de Slytherin, aunque en un comienzo había creído que era una persona mala y bravucona, por dentro podía ser un gran confidente en quien podía confiar a plenitud sin problema alguno. Ambos decidieron irse a cambiar de ropa a sus respectivas habitaciones para luego ir a la formación conjunta de todos los integrantes del colegio. Los paseos a Hogsmeade no solían darse siempre, pero le alegraba que fuera en esa época por esta ocasión, se sentía libre.

Cuando Harry y Draco llegaron a Las tres escobas, tomaron los dos primeros asientos que encontraron y se sentaron, ese lugar solía estar muy lleno. A Harry le gustaba mucho platicarle a su amigo qué es lo que haría en vacaciones, aunque a sus padres no les agradara la idea de que fueran muy cercanos, a veces uno se quedaba durmiendo en la casa del otro para jugar Quidditch o salir en escoba a escondidas a pasear por las noches.

—Esta vez quiero que vengas a Malfoy Manor, quiero enseñarte un libro antiguo que encontré en la biblioteca, sé que te va a encantar. —comentó Draco

—Oh su majestad, que grata noticia de su parte informarme sobre algo que me gustaría. —respondió Harry, burlesco y animado.

—Oye Harry, desde que pedimos las cervezas, hay una chica de ojos violeta que te está mirando mucho, no se ha dado cuenta que lo noté pero… ¿La conoces?

—Casi nadie tiene los ojos de ese color y te puedo asegurar que no conozco a nadie así, entonces mejor no giraré a mirarla o pensará algo raro de mí. —susurró

—Bueno, no importa

Las cervezas ansiadas por ambos jóvenes por fin habían llegado, dejando atrás la chica antes mencionada. Sin embargo, 5 minutos después de ello, esta misma chica salió de Las tres escobas, sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Caminó muy rápido hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro, adentrándose a este se encontró con un un hombre pequeño y algo jorobado, su cara se asimilaba al de una rata.

—Lo encontramos, Petter.

— ¿Lo que nuestro amo ha estado buscando, Violet?

—Sí, tonto, ahora recibiré una gran recompensa y por fin podré irme a Francia

Sin más, la muchacha de bellos ojos violetas y largos cabellos negros, vestía de forma elegante y con aires de grandeza, tiró un poco de polvos flu al piso y ambos desaparecieron de Hogsmeade.

 _ **En alguna otra parte de Mundo mágico...**_

Se podía observar a lo lejos una enorme mansión llena de tulipanes verdes alrededor de esta. Dicho recinto era de color gris y combinaba a la perfección con los marcos dorados de las ventanas y las puertas. La tensión que emanaba y presentaba este lugar era tan alto que incluso una persona a muchos metros de distancia no le darían ganas de pasar por ahí, no obstante, para los cuervos era el hogar perfecto por la oscuridad que habitaba en esta.

Los pasos se daban, alguien caminaba por él frívolo y elegante sendero de tulipanes verdes. Un hombre alto, de cabellos bien peinados color café y ojos rojos como el vino, que hacían un perfecto encaje con su piel blanca y traje negro, se acercaba poco a poco hasta la puerta de entrada, donde Violet y Petter le esperaban, ante la llegada de este ambos se arrodillaron.

—Mi señor, hemos encontrado al muchacho, estudia en Hogwarts y va a cursar el sexto año, vive con James y Lily Potter, ellos son sus padres y fueron los que se lo llevaron hace 10 años atrás.—informó Violet, mirando el piso.

—P-puedo corroborar eso amo...—susurró con miedo Petter.

Segundos silenciosos hicieron acto de presencia, ambos sirviente aun miraban fijamente al piso esperando una respuesta, aquel hombre de bellas facciones solo giró frente a la mansión, curvó un poco los labios y dijo:

—Excelente Violet, ya planearemos como traerlo de vuelta a _casa,_ por ahora retírense...—ordenó.

—Como desee mi señor Voldemort, estamos a sus órdenes.—dijeron al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron.

Voldemort cerciorándose de ya haberse quedado solo en su hogar nuevamente, se acostó en el campo de tulipanes verdes y extendió ambos brazos a cada lado. Estaba feliz, después de 10 años, podía estarlo nuevamente. Le había costado tanto llegar a la cima, a ser un Líder, un _Señor._ Se graduó temprano en Drumstarg, gracias a Gellert Grindelwald, el cual lo rescató luego de que todo haya sido borrado.

Haciendo cuentas de todo lo que había pasado, si, él era Tom Riddle. Sin embargo para él muchacho de 20 años de ahora, todo eso había quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo. Al momento en que Harry desapareció, un año después por accidente de su madre su casa ardió en llamas y todos murieron, a excepción de él que escapó. Solo supo correr hasta donde más pudo, si era su oportunidad de dejar todo atrás, pues no tenía por qué desaprovecharla. Sin embargo los días pasaron y su hambre era inmensa, la hipotermia no se hacía de esperar y ya podía visualizar como la muerte lentamente se lo estaba llevando. Aun así, sintió como alguien lo cargaba en brazos y lo llevaba a un lugar muy cómodo y cálido. Aquel era Gellert, dueño de la mansión que ahora es suya, le dió educación, una buena alimentación y le enseñó lo que es la magia, algo que él no tenía conocimiento. Años después aquel veterano murió viejo, lo último que le dijo fue _"He dejado mi legado en buenas manos"_ , Tom lo vio como un padre que nunca esperó tener y ahora si Grindelwald era millonario, él había multiplicado todo 10, no podía defraudarlo.

Dejando a un lado los terrenos y los negocios, a Tom todo esto tiempo más le preocupaba cómo volver a obtener a Harry. Cuando era pequeño le entristecía pensar que él había escapado por su propia cuenta, pero ahora que sabe que lo raptaron podía estar tranquilo de que no fue por su voluntad y que las personas que se lo llevaron pagarían por tal osadía. Pero… ¿Harry lo odiaría por matarlos?, Violet dijo que eran sus padres legítimos, tal vez si ya no los tuviera obviamente se iría con él, pero ¿sería feliz?

Primero tendría que ver qué pasa una vez vuelvan a encontrarse, luego decidiría si los mata o no. ¿Harry seguirá siendo igual de pequeño? Lo ha extrañado un década entera, incluso los tulipanes son verdes, porque le recuerdan a sus ojos, hermosas esmeraldas inocentes y tímidas.

Quiere ir y robarselo de aquel colegio lo antes posible, lo desea ahora.

Pero él ya no es un pequeño impulsivo, ahora si actúa con la cabeza fría sabe que de alguna u otra forma, él caería en sus brazos nuevamente.

Y sería suyo, esta vez, para siempre.

 **. . .**

Vacaciones, era algo que todo joven disfrutaba sin duda alguna y para Harry y Draco no se les era distinto. Al Lucius Malfoy no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su hijo se junte con un mestizo, pero no podía negar que Harry tenía dotes de un sangre pura y podía pasar desapercibido, lo mismo pensaba Narcissa.

Había volado todo lo que querían por él castillo, comido incontables dulces comprados por Harry y ahora estaba en la dichosa biblioteca de la que tanto le había estado presumiendo Draco a Harry. Ambos sentado en dos elegantes muebles, el rubio le extiende un libro un tanto viejo y Potter lo toma. En la portada de este decía _"Familias Antiguas"._

—Nosotros muy bien conocemos cuales son, pero hay una que te va a interesar mucho. —argumentó Draco

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando estábamos en segundo año y estábamos en él baño me contaste que habías perdido a un primo con apellido Riddle Gaunt, pues bueno, aparentemente Riddle es un apellido de un humano común pero vaya la sorpresa de un Gaunt! léelo, cuatro ojos. — exclamó Malfoy, Harry asintió rápidamente y buscó a los apellidos con G.

 _Los Gaunt_

 _Durante muchos años, fue considerada una familia muy poderosa, dueña de riquezas y un excelente conocimiento de magia y hechicería, buenos en las pociones y por sobretodo, muy conservadores._ _Una familia de magos muy antigua, célebre por un rasgo de inestabilidad y violencia que se fue agravando a lo largo de las generaciones debido a la costumbre de casarse entre primos. La falta de sentido común, combinada con una fuerte tendencia a los delirios de grandeza, hizo que la familia despilfarrara todo su oro. Tenían la habilidad en común de poder hablar con las serpientes, en Pársel. Son descendientes de dos personajes famosos en el mundo mágico, Salazar Slytherin y Cadmus Peverell._

Harry estaba atónito. Ahora entendía por qué ellos se comportan de esa forma, tan obsesiva con la sangre, él por qué vivían con escasez de todo y por sobre todo, esa lengua rara que nunca entendía. Los Gaunt perdieron todo lo que antes habían sido y lo único que quedaba de ellos, era con quienes había vivido anteriormente incluido Tom. ¿Él tendría conocimiento de eso? Si algún día sus padres llegan cumplir su promesa o en este caso, si él ya se convierte en mayor de edad, desearía poder verlo, más que sea una vez y darle el pastel que aquella vez no pudo.

Aunque probablemente eso sea imposible.

Y había viajado con sus padres al pueblo fantasma donde vivían y estaba todo quemado y sin rastro de vida, así que habían dos opciones, o bien quemaron todo y se fueron o aun que no quiera creerlo, podrían estar muertos. Harry siempre evitaba pensar la segunda opción, creía fielmente que en alguna parte del mundo Tom estaba vivo.

—Me has hecho recordar tantas cosas Draco…—susurró con tristeza.

—Harry

— ¿Si?

De repente él más alto estaba parado frente a él, muy cerca de su rostro. Harry un tanto nervioso por él acto repentino de su amigo, retrocedió un poco la cabeza para que haya mejor distancia. Draco lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como si buscara algo, luego tomó su mentón con una mano.

—No te agobies, estoy aquí para ti, pequeña sabandija...qué harías sin mí. —dijo sarcásticamente entre risas, Draco adoraba ver las expresiones de Harry. Luego se giró para ver por la ventana, observó que sus padres estaban saliendo de la mansión.

—Draco salgamos un rato. —opinó Harry

—Nah, mis padres acaban de salir, mejor vayamos a la sala de juegos

Él muchacho de ojos verdes lo único que pudo hacer es asentir ante lo dicho, soltando un largo suspiro.

 _ **De vuelta a Hogwarts**_

Harry consideraba a Draco su mejor amigo, sin embargo él también tenía colegas de Gryffindor que lo molestaban por andar con un Slytherin. Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, también eran confidentes suyos, les agradaba pasar tiempo con ellos de regreso a clases, ya que de alguna forma en vacaciones era muy difícil verlos por lo celoso que era Draco y pues, si le preguntaban a Harry por qué le daba preferencia a este, pues era debido a que fue al primero que conoció y se convirtió en su amigo, ciertamente al principio la actitud de este le parecía muy sobrada pero con el tiempo supo asimilarlo y tomarlo en buena forma, Draco también lo acepto.

Ahora se encontraba con todos ellos en él mismo salón, ya en sexto año podía compartir clases con los de Slytherin, por eso le agradaba más el hecho de tener a todos sus amigos cerca de él. Además le emocionaba el hecho de que hay los rumores de que un profesor nuevo iba a enseñar Defensa contra las artes oscuras, secretamente era una de sus materias favoritas.

Harry escuchó unos pasos provenir desde la puerta principal y dejó de prestar atención a lo que Ron le decía sobre sus vacaciones. Entonces lo vio, era un profesor un tanto particular. Alto, cabellos entre lacios y ondulados negros, ojos azules como el zafiro y bien vestido, las chicas suspiraban de lo atractivo que se veía.

—Muy buenos días con todos, espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones debido a que, me voy a encargar de que aprendan tanto que desearían haber disfrutado más de sus días libres.— advirtió, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, dejando sin aliento a las muchachas, en cambio los chicos temían si aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

—Prosiguiendo me presento, soy su nuevo profesor, mi nombre es Terry Snake. —finalizó, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

Este último sintió algo incómodo con las miradas que le lanzaba él mayor, decidió no más hacer caso omiso, probablemente esté mirando a las personas atrás suyo y no era nada en especial.

La clase transcuyo de forma pacífica, aquel apuesto hombre sabía explicarse de una forma tan excelente que no había persona que no le prestara atención, luego de dar la parte teórica pasaba a la práctica sin mucha presentación. No obstante, a todos se les hacía raro que él profesor Terry le gustase exclusivamente tener como ejemplo a Harry.

—Si se preguntan por qué tomo al joven Potter como ejemplo muy seguido, es debido a que lo veo muy distraídos y a los distraídos siempre hay que mantenerlos despiertos. —explicó con gracia él mayor, todos rieron asintiendo y Harry se sonrojó por lo dicho.

— ¡Si estoy prestando atención!—respondió exaltado.

—Digno Gryffindor que no sabe cuándo quedarse en silencio, ahora señor Potter...lo espero después de clase en mi oficina.—dijo calmado, todos quedaron en silencio y Harry se sorprendió por la orden, ningún profesor ni siquiera Snape le había pedido que se quede en después de la clase por su "actitud", ¿Tan severo era el nuevo maestro?

 _ **. . .**_

—Si aquel nuevito te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo y haré que mi padre influya para que lo boten. —susurró Draco en al oído de Harry

—Tranquilo amigo, nada que yo mismo no pueda defenderme. —respondió guiñandole, Malfoy salió riendo del salón.

Al estar solo, subió las escaleras y entro a la oficina del Profesor Terry. Estaba bien arreglada, tenía todos los libros en orden, hojas, plumas en sus respectivos puestos. El profesor aparentemente aun no llegaba, así que curioso se acercó más al escritorio de este y vió que adicional a sus materiales, también contaba con la foto de un veterano desconocido, muchas cartas y por último, una pequeña bolsita de monedas. Examinando la bolsita se le hacía muy familiar, pero él profesor no tenía nada que ver con él como para ponerse a indagar.

—Harry James Potter Evans...que grato que hayas sido obediente en venir cuando te lo dije.

Harry giró viendo como su profesor entraba y rápidamente se alejó del escritorio.

—Si profesor, me mandará hacer alguna labor social?

—…

Harry esperaba a que el profesor dijera algo, sin embargo, le ponía nervioso que solo lo estuviese viendo, examinando toda su cara, su cuerpo. Era extraña la forma en cómo sus miradas se conectaban de una forma muy tensa, Harry quería salir corriendo a un lugar en donde pueda respirar mejor, sin embargo se le hacía tan complicado con la penetrante mirada de su profesor.

—Solo quería ver que estés bien. —respondió.

— ¿Ah?

—Sabes, Potter? soy nuevo en este lugar, tu castigo por alzarme la voz será...que tendrás que enseñarme toda la escuela, incluso hasta los lugares más recónditos de esta, si no lo cumples hablaré con él Director Dumbledore para que te de un castigo más severo.

Harry tragó en seco, aquel director era una buena persona sin embargo sabía que podía ofrecerle un castigo más laborioso que él que él profesor le estaba ofreciendo en esos momentos, se negaba a decirle todos los pasadizos secretos ya que podía ser peligroso pero no se negaba a presentarle alguno que otro que todo el mundo conocía. Así que de esa forma fue como Harry asintió y estrechó su mano contra la del mayor.

—Buen chico. —atinó con una sonrisa, Harry se la devolvió

" _Buen chico"_

De repente su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y estaba mareado, los recuerdos uno tras otro afloraba en su mente. Aquella frase, era muy preciada para él, solo alguien podría decirle de esa forma, pero quien estaba frente suyo no lo era. Tomo un poco de apoyo en el asiento del maestro, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Harry empezó a tener un profundo vacío en su corazón, la forma en cómo estaba actuando no era normal.

— ¿Señor Potter?— preguntó preocupado Terry.

—No es nada profesor, desde mañana le enseñaré todo lo que pueda en mis tiempos libre...ahora necesito ir un rato a mi habitación.

Sin más él muchacho se retiró de aquella oficina, el profesor esperó a que este saliera del salón, luego de eso se sentó en su escritorio tomando la funda de monedas.

—No pensé que las cosas fueran de esta forma, pero no me queda más que se sigan dando así...haz crecido mucho, sin embargo, sigues conservando aquella personalidad tan hermosa que me enamoró hace más de diez años….

 _ **. . .**_

Los días pasaban uno tras otro, poco a poco a Harry le iba gustando más la presencia de aquel profesor. Se dio cuenta que tenían muchos gustos en común, como él misterio, andar por lugares peligrosos de la escuela, ir por el bosque sin miedo de que algo malo pasase, incluso disfrutaba de tomar un buen pastel de calabaza en las tardes con él. Él gryffindor podría decir por adentros suyo, que estaba sintiendo algo muy terrible por él profesor Terry, no sabría describirlo si era algún sentimiento de atracción o admiración, para él su físico era lo de menos, lo que aún se le hacía extraño era cuán familiar se le hacía estar junto a esa persona. Era como si estuviese reviviendo recuerdos del pasado con él ser equivocado, como si le estuviera faltando el respeto a Tom.

En esos momentos se encontraban en las escaleras movedizas, a Terry le tocaba dar clase para otro curso y Harry tenía clases de Pociones con Snape.

—Harry...hoy necesito verte en el salón de Astronomía en la noche, a las 11 pm. —dijo con seriedad y cerró el aula.

A Potter le extraña la repentina actitud de su maestro y solo asintió.

 _ **En la sala de astronomía**_

Harry esperaba en dicha sala donde habían acordado, aquella noche estaba más estrellada que de costumbre y el frío no hacía de esperarse, lo bueno es que para precaución de todo si traía puesto el abrigo que su tío Sirius le había regalado en navidad. Puesto que Terry estaba demorando, Harry dispuso a dormir un rato en el balcón.

— _Harry ven rápido!_

— _pero Tooom, ya me duelen las piernaaaas_

 _Ambos corrían por los prados, muy felices juntos tomados de las manos, Tom disfrutaba ser más grande que Harry, se le era más fácil poder envolver su mano con la suya. Verlo sonreír con las mejillas rosadas por la exaltación, que todos sus cabellos estuvieran revueltos por el aire fresco._

— _mira Harry, llegamos…_

 _Él más pequeño podía ver frente suyo, él atardecer junto al inmenso mar. Repentinamente a Harry quiso abrazar a Tom mientras lo veían. Aquellos momentos eran los que valían en él día, los que lo hacían sentirse libre de verdad. Riddle se puso frente de él y tomó su cara entre sus pequeñas manos._

— _Harry…_

— _Ha…_

— ¡Harry!

El pequeño Gryffindor despertó sin pensarlo dos veces, frente a él finalmente estaba el profesor Terry quién lo veía extrañado, acto seguido prosiguió a sentarse junto a Harry. Ambos quedaron en silencio durante un largo tiempo hasta que él estudiante decidió retomar la conversación.

— ¿Por qué demoró?

—A decir verdad, tuve una inesperada reunión con unos colegas pero ya resolví el problema.

—Entonces profesor Terry... ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo?

El profesor se para de donde estaba y apoya sus codos en el balcón, mientras veía fijamente la nada. A Harry siempre le incomodaba el silencio que este causaba de vez en cuando mientras analizaba las cosas, no estaba en contra de la personalidad misteriosa de su profesor, pero odiaba su interminable silencio.

—Ya va a pasar un años desde que nos conocimos…¿Sabes?, hace mucho tiempo yo fui un niño muy feliz, no lo tenía todo pero a la vez tenía una sola cosa que era mi todo.—empezó, aun dándole la espalda a Harry.

—Pero unas personas me lo arrebataron sin decir nada y me quedé solo, toda mi familia murió y...creí que ya era mi fin. Hasta que un día me recogieron de la calle y me dieron todo lo que siempre necesité y desde ahí prometí dos cosas, que eran...encontrar al niño de mis ojos y hacer que las riquezas de mi tutor se multipliquen. —finalizó, Harry estaba atónito y antes de que pudiese articular cualquier cosa, él profesor Terry giró, pero esta vez ya no con su apariencia diaria.

—Si Harry, soy yo, Tom Riddle y he venido a reclamarte por todos estos años que no te he tenido. —sentenció, fijando sus ojos rojos ante él para luego sonreír como en antaño.

Él muchacho sin pensarlo dos veces se paró de donde estaba y se lanzó a los brazos de Tom, este sin duda lo recibió estrujándolo lo más fuerte que podía, no por nada se había aguantado casi un año para hacerlo. Antes de darle la noticia a Harry primero prefirió hacer que se re acostumbre a él otra vez, aunque en otra apariencia (que ya sería lo de menos al final). Ahora que estaban juntos y que Harry ya estaba a punto de ser mayor de edad, por fin podrán tenerlo solo para él.

—Tom, su alteza real, Tom...eres tú, al fin...—repetía Harry, incrédulo de la situación y muchas emociones encontradas.

Sin dudarlo mucho, el mayor tomó las mejillas de Potter entre sus manos y esta vez sí iba a completar lo que años atrás no pudo. Con la gentileza de un caballero, este lo tomó y lo acercó lentamente a su rostro hasta plantarle un suave y cálido beso. Harry sorprendido por tal acción solo se dejó llevar, posando sus brazos a cada lado de su "profesor".

— ¿Sabes? Si mi seducción no hubiera funcionado, me hubiera tocado como último recurso darte la poción de amortentia para que te enamores de mí. —mencionó entre risas, aun sin soltarlo.

— ¡Nunca cambia, su majestad!

Tom miraba a los ojos a Harry como si fuera la joya más preciosa de todo del mundo. Era feliz por haberlo reencontrado, porque su plan salió a la perfección y ahora él le amaba de la misma forma. Tal vez las complicaciones se den cuando toque hablar con sus secuestradores, ejem, padres. También ha notado que un muchachito vanidoso de Slytherin anda atrás de él, pero si se llega a interponer entre él y su amado Harry, sabía cómo arreglárselas sin ningún problema.

Tom luego de eso agarró a Harry por la cintura y lo llevó en brazos como si de una princesa en aprietos se tratase.

—No quiero alejarme de ti nunca más, además de que es hora de que cumplas lo que me habías prometido. —acordó él mayor, Harry lo miró extrañado.

Entonces Harry lo recordó, pocos después de que Tom lo haya mirado con una ceja alzada. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado? ¡Era obvio! Aquel recuerdo era muy viejo pero aún lo tenía en mente. Fue hace 11 años atrás, cuando aún vivía con Tom y en sus tiempos libre hacían roles al azar.

— _Harry, por como actúas pareces mi esposa jajajaja._ — _comentó animado Tom_

— _¿Qué es esposa? ¿Me vas a comer?_ — _preguntó un Harry de 5 años recién cumplidos, temía que su primo quisiera comerlo por la escasez de comida._

— _No tonto, una esposa es alguien que cuida a su marido y lo apoya siempre, suelen darse mucho cariño y buena comida!_

 _Después de la breve explicación de su primo, a Harry se le conectaron los cables y un foquito interior se prendió en su mente. Si de forma cuidaría a Tom para siempre, darle todo el cariño necesario y pasar hasta el último de sus días con él, entonces deseaba ser su esposa._

— _Te prometo que seré tu esposa Tom._ — _dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y feliz, Tom asintió orgulloso y juntos cerraron aquella promesa estrechando el dedo meñique de cada uno._

Harry tan solo por recordar todas esas locuras que decía cuando era pequeño lo ponían muy nervioso, pero aun así ese sentimiento no era tan fuerte como él que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, él estar siendo tomado por Tom de esa forma, le hacían desear que no lo suelte nunca. Suavemente se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor, podía escuchar como él corazón de este aunque se mantenga un tanto inexpresivo, latía muy rápido. Tom estaba vivo.

 _ **Muchos meses después…**_

Después de un arduo trabajo de hacer que nadie se dé cuenta en el colegio quién realmente era Terry Snake, Harry al fin pudo graduarse de Hogwarts y Tom, salir de este con la excusa de que un mejor trabajo le había salido. Para Riddle había sido muy difícil contenerse de besar a cada momento a su querido prometido durante las clases o los recesos, amó mucho él momento en él que llegaron las vacaciones porque así pudo conocer a quienes lo habían raptado, en este caso, los padres del mismo. No procedió a hacerles nada malo por el solo hecho de que al menos al llevarse a Harry le dieron una mejor vida e hicieron de él alguien muy feliz. A James no él agradaba la idea de que su hijo se casara con Tom, sin embargo a Lily no le molestaba en lo absoluto la idea.

Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando por los valles de Godric, tomados de las manos y abrigados por una sola bufanda color verde. Cuando querían, no había problema en estar en silencio, también lo disfrutaban. Las hojas caían de los árboles, el viento limpiaba las calles de estas y al final del camino, se encontraron con una fuente de agua.

El mayor paró a Harry frente a esta y luego lo sentó, se arrodilló ante él y toda una de sus manos con mucha delicadeza y amor.

—Hemos pasado muchas peripecias juntos de pequeños, hemos vuelto a reencontrarnos porque estaba escrito en él destino y la vida, que tenemos que estar juntos...por eso yo, él día de hoy quiero proponerte que estés toda la eternidad conmigo, no importa si morimos, siempre de alguna u otra forma volveremos a estar juntos, todo queda sellado en esta promesa.—dijo con total seriedad para luego cambiar a una expresión llena de amor hacia su pequeño, acto seguido de bolsillo sacó una cajita de terciopelo color rojo con marco dorado, la abrió y dentro de este yacía un elegante anillo de color dorado con un diamante rojo insertado en este, Harry se puso tan rojo como un tomate debido a que no se esperaba aquella repentina situación.

—Así que Harry, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo y ser mi compañero durante toda la vida?

Él gryffindor sin dudarlo aceptó repetidas veces sin dudarlo y se agachó a la misma altura de Tom y lo abrazó como tan fuerte pudo, demostrando cuánto lo amaba y deseaba estar con él. Sin dudarlo Riddle colocó aquella joya en el dedo anular de su prometido y luego le beso este mismo dedo, sellando aquella promesa de amor eterna. Harry fue quien esta vez, tomó con ambas manos su rostro y le besó, fundiéndose con su ser y embriagándose con su aroma, eran felices.

Entonces Tom Riddle pudo estar tranquilo

Aquel niño era suyo, era su niño que se había perdido y ahora, con quién compartiría el resto de su vida.

 _Lo amaba profundamente_

 _Desde aquel momento en que lo conoció_

 _Cuando de pequeño se lo presentaron_

 _Ojos rojos y verdes chocaron_

 _Y algo dentro de él nació_

 _Era amor._

 _ **Fin**_

 **Tiendo a demorarme mucho escribiendo un fanfic, por eso notarán que en este los sucesos fueron a la velocidad de la luz, pido mil disculpas por ello qwp Espero y les haya gustado, comenten por favor su punto de vista, amo leerlos y saber que piensan al respecto qvq**

 **Saludos!**

 **Lin.**


End file.
